The Buzzards See All
by Black Rose Of Destiny
Summary: Nala's small adventure after Simba leaves.


Disclaimer: I do not own Lion King or its characters, they are copywrited to Disney.

-------

"Why did he go?" she asked herself dragging her paws in the dirt. Nala never understood why Simba let. "It wasn't his fault!"

Simba had only left a week ago, but the rift in Nala's heart was still fresh as a new-born cub. Every where she went was some place they had once frolicked together. Her best friend was gone and she may never see him again.

"I know what I'll do!" she proclaimed brightening her mood, "I'll go look for him! Convince him it wasn't his fault and bring him back!"

She was so excited she was practically shaking! She turned around and bounded towards the gorge when King Mufasa was stampeded. She was sure to be able to find him.

Not many animals went there, she didn't know if it was out of respect or it was just not a place to stand around at.

"The tree!" Nala yelled as she ran towards the tree where Mufasa's body had once been under.

She sniffed around until she picked up his scent. She scampered towards the desert as fast as she could. But then something flashed into her mind. "Mother!"

Nala thought about what her mother might go through when she found out she was gone. "I won't be long," she reassured herself as she ran further into the scolding sand, each step taking her further from her home and hopefully closer to her best friend.

Hours had passed and she hadn't seemed to get any closer to where she was hoping to go. Her paws ached, her head felt light, and her energy had almost become completely depleted. Her little legs couldn't keep her up any longer and she collapsed.

"So whatcha doin' so far into the desert, young lady?" a voice said to her.

She opened her eyes and saw a buzzard resting on the sand a foot or two ahead of here. "I'm searching for my best friend," she said in a tiny voice, both because she was exhausted and because she was scared.

"Well, love, was it a lion cub such as yourself?" he asked inching closer to her.

"You saw Simba?!" she yelled jumping to her feet, 'finally I found a clue to him!'

"Why, quite right I did, but I hate to break to you but he is most likely a goner by now," the buzzard said as he cleaned his feathers.

"What?" she asked slumping down to a sitting position, "What do you mean a goner?"

"Well me and my buddies were gonna have a nice cub dinner, considering the fact he was lying near death on the sand when a great warthog came by a scooped by" he was now inches from her and eyeing her suspiciously

"Oh no!" she exclaimed as she plopped down into the sand, it fitted to her figure and actually felt good right now considering her head was spinning right now."

"Oh by the way love, you wouldn't be planning on dieing any time soon would cha?"

"I don't plan to," she said before she slipped into a sweet sleep. When she awake she was staring up a Pride Rock with her mother staring at her frantically.

"Nala!" she aid as she wrapped her paws around her, "I'm so glad you're ok!"

"How did I get back?" Nala asked as she sat up groggily.

"A flock of buzzards dropped you off," and then her face switched from joy to anger, "What do you think you were doing, young lady! You could have died out there! We've already lost Simba we wouldn't want to lose you too!"

"I was, I was, I was looking for Simba," she said sadly bowing her head not wanting to meet her mother's eyes.

"Oh, Nala," and with that Nala realized she was just too young to make out that far. She never told her mother or any of the other lions in the pride what the buzzard had told her. A few years later when she was finally old enough to hunt on her own she told herself she would go looking for Simba.

"Be he alive or dead, I will find him," Nala said to herself as she stood at the ledge of Pride Rock. Her hunting day had come and she knew in her heart that he was alive.

"I'll find you, my best friend…"

The end.

---------------------------------------

BROD: Yeah it sucked I know, it was a one shot.


End file.
